Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 September 2015
01:34 elo 01:41 Hi. 01:43 Hej 01:43 Jesteś nowy/a? 01:45 O/ 01:45 Tak mało ludzi !? 01:49 I dlaczego tak cicho !? 01:54 jizz.in my pants 01:58 . 02:04 . 02:28 elo 02:28 azorek upadł 02:28 Kto? 02:28 azorek 02:28 azumeryst czy jakoś tyak wikia 02:28 witam 02:31 A czemu upadł? 02:31 Hej 02:31 bo zoze dał rekinando biurola 02:32 i rekinando wszystkich zbanował pod pretekstem szpiegostwa z plittr 02:32 no i powstała seria memów w stylu rekinando gwałcił małe dzieci albo mesjasz azorka albo sieg heil rekinando 02:32 czyli standard 02:35 xD 05:26 hehe :D 05:30 siemka 05:31 cze 05:32 yo 05:34 Tru tu tu http://i.imgur.com/gGS2b.jpg 05:37 co to kto to 05:38 Djogz 05:38 Największy kasztan polskiego rapó 05:40 elo 05:40 nie bij 05:50 ej 05:50 ale tą wikię to zorro robił 05:52 yo 05:54 którą 05:54 papiesza 05:55 jeżu nic nie widzę 05:55 a był taki spokój 05:55 why 05:56 no bo wywaliło mi google 05:56 i mam błędy i w ogóle 05:56 i teraz używam opery 05:56 w której nie umiem powiększyć literków 05:56 i jest słabo ogólnie 05:57 Dostaniesz za to wyrok śmierdzi 05:57 ale czemu 05:57 Czarny sos chilli <3 05:57 Albowiem 05:58 jezu jak ty narzekasz 05:58 no ale 05:58 tego się nie da używać 05:58 już IE byłby lepszy 05:59 nowa, nie bluźnij 06:00 IE się w ogóle nie da używać 06:00 Przepraszam :c 06:00 no ale zdenerwowana jestem 06:00 jest me jeszcze przecież 06:00 Ależ nie przepraszaj 06:00 zacofani murzyni 06:00 Przestań przepraszać 06:00 -Ale ja nie mam za czo przepraszać 06:01 No, właśnie! 06:01 ;_; 06:01 Jeszcze trochę i pójdę płakać 06:01 nie plz 06:01 yo 06:02 * Noworoczna idzie płakać 06:03 o/ 06:03 Jeeej 06:03 Zieff 06:03 mądra nowa naprawiła 06:03 Kuro <3 06:03 Nowa <3 06:04 Ale nadal coś zepsułam 06:04 hej 06:05 nowa nie ogarnia kompa 06:05 !mody żyjecie? 06:05 !mody 06:05 Za co? 06:05 Rycerz, no weź 06:05 Może coś chciał ważnego. 06:05 Co jest? 06:05 Po co nas wołasz? 06:05 Nieuzasadnione używanie komendy 06:05 to nie działa xd 06:05 bo mu się nudzi 06:05 Działa. 06:05 ... 06:05 aha 06:05 W tym momencie obudziłeś 4 modów. 06:05 zarazwracam 06:05 .-. 06:05 zaraz nie wracm 06:06 To troll? 06:06 sprawdź czy nie ma cię na dachu 06:06 Mam nadzieję, że nie. 06:06 Czy 9-latek? ;-; 06:06 Dzisiaj jak grałam w lola, to trafiło mi się 3 afków 06:06 O! 06:06 W tym jeden na BoLu. 06:06 jj 06:06 To tak jak wtedy! 06:06 Wrócił 06:06 "Report my team" 06:06 *wróciła 06:06 ja 06:06 jestem 06:06 kobieta 06:06 Nie o Tobie mówię. 06:06 pracująca 06:06 (facepalm) 06:06 dziewczynka* 06:06 Kuro 06:06 uduś to 06:06 proszę 06:07 Czemu? 06:07 Mam gorszy problem 06:07 Ozz jest chory. 06:07 :C 06:07 Pogłaskaj go i daj mu rosołek 06:07 chyba, że to jelitówka 06:07 W tym problem, że nie lubi rosołu. 06:07 to nie dawaj rosołku 06:07 :< 06:07 Nie, ma gorączkę. 06:07 jeju, jeju, nie wiem co się robi z gorączką ;-; 06:08 internecie, pomóż! D: 06:08 Nowa masz pozdrowienia od umierającego Ozza. 06:08 Dałam mu gripex i herbatę, chill. 06:08 daj mu miksturkę 06:08 Wczoraj wypił z 5 mikstur "zdrowia" 06:09 Skończyło się na tym, że ja dzisiaj cierpię 06:09 I mam kaca. 06:09 :C 06:09 O i pozdrów też 06:09 dałabym mu babeczkę z budyniem 06:09 spróbuj podawania silnej ilości miodku 06:09 ale nie mam babeczek z budyniem 06:09 Nie stać mnie na miód xD 06:09 i nie wiem gdzie mieszkacie 06:09 "silna ilość" 06:09 Dostał mleko z czosnkiem 06:09 to może zupki chińskie? 06:09 eliksir odwagi zaczyna działać x'D jak ja to dobrze znam 06:09 Które też uwielbia x'D 06:10 Kuro kuro 06:10 daj mu marchewkę 2015 09 20